


Audrey Meets Yoshi

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: This is based off a Scratch animatic I made. In case you haven't seen it, you can view it here: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/443432521/ That aside, enjoy.





	Audrey Meets Yoshi

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Scratch animatic I made. In case you haven't seen it, you can view it here: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/443432521/ That aside, enjoy.

It was a lovely day on Harvey Street, and Audrey was waiting for her friends, Dot and Lotta, to show up. While she was waiting, something she hadn't seen before walked up to her. It looked like a green dinosaur that wore brownish-red shoes, and had a red saddle on his back. But it didn't look like a real dinosaur; aside from being only about as big as Audrey, it had a very round nose and four fingers on the end of each hand.

"Hello!" the dinosaur greeted her in a cute, squeaky voice.

Audrey smiled. "Well, hi there, little guy!" she greeted him. "I'm Audrey."

"It's very nice to meet you, Audrey!" replied the dinosaur. "My name is Yoshi. If I may ask, can you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Sure, Yoshi!" said Audrey. She then explained.

"I live here on Harvey Street with my best friends, Dot and Lotta. They're not here yet, but together we're the Harvey Girls. And we hang out and help others every day!"

"That's great, Audrey," said Yoshi. He told her a bit about himself as well.

"I come from a far-off island called Yoshi's Island, where many of my kind live. We just want to relax, enjoy our favorite fruits and have fun, but we often have to defend ourselves against an evil monster named Bowser." He then sulked a bit. "It's hard being a Yoshi..."

"Maybe, but it doesn't have to be!" Audrey said. "As long as you're here, where we haven't seen any Bowser in sight, you shouldn't ever have to worry about dealing with him."

Yoshi stopped sulking and stood back up, looking at the three-pigtailed girl with a smile.

"That is very true. And that's part of the reason why I'm here, to get away from the hectic evil-preventing life of mine. Besides, what could be more relaxing than a place with no seriously evil jerks?"

"How about drinking a frosty chocolate milkshake?" Audrey asked, and then she laughed. "Hahahahaha! Just kidding!"

"Ha!" Yoshi gave a brief laugh of his own. "You're funny, Audrey. I think we're gonna get along pretty darn good."

"Thanks. Me too."

There was a brief pause as they tried to think about what else to say. However, Audrey's eyes then widened and her pupils shrunk, and her nose began to twitch.

Yoshi looked at her in curiosity, cutely tilting his head to the side. "Audrey?"

Just then, Audrey shut her eyes and tilted her neck back as her breath hitched. "Aaaah... Haaaaah..."

Yoshi's eyes widened in realization. She was going to sneeze. "Uh-oh."

"HAAAAAHHHHHH--" As Audrey gave a final inhale, Yoshi stepped backward so he could get out of the way. It wasn't until after he did that did the sneeze finally come out. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Whoa!" Yoshi brought his hands up to cover where his ears would be, his eyes remaining wide in disbelief.

Audrey then sulked, her eyes half-closed in a daze as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger.

"Bless you, Audrey!" said Yoshi.

"Thanks... sorry, Yoshi." Audrey continued to rub her nose, giving a brief sniffle. "I guess I forgot to mention how often I sneeze..."

Yoshi approached Audrey once more, and now he was in the same spot he was during their conversations before the sneeze.

"It's alright, Audrey," the green dinosaur started. "I've heard reports that a lot of people have been sneezing a lot lately. And it doesn't bother me; I know none of us can help it."

Audrey nodded once in agreement.

"I mean, a lot of the times," Yoshi went on, "a sneeze feels good or sounds cute, or cool or funny or whatever. If you ask me, the best thing to do is make the most of your sneezy moments in life."

Audrey pulled her forefinger away from her nose with a smile. "That's a good point, Yoshi. Thanks for telling me."

"Don't mention it."

That being said, she gave another sniffle, this one being rather audible.

"By the way, are you alright, Audrey?" Yoshi wanted to know.

Audrey placed her forefinger back under her nose. Whether she was trying to further console her nose or hold back another impending sneeze, Yoshi couldn't tell.

"Yeah," Audrey claimed, "I just sneezed because of my pollen allergies. I don't think they're quite done with me yet..."

"That makes sense, and I understand." Yoshi reached behind his back, pulled out a tissue and held it out for Audrey to see. "How's about you use this tissue I brought with me?"

Seeing it brought her smile back to her face. "Good idea."

She took the tissue from Yoshi's hand and blew her nose, trying her best not to sound too loud. Then she wiped her nose with the same tissue, a smile of relief upon her face.

"Thanks, Yoshi," said Audrey.

"You're welcome, Audrey," replied Yoshi. "You sound like you're feeling better already!"

"Do I? That's good." Audrey wiped her nose a bit more. "By the way, even if I don't think you're another one of my best friends, I still think we're gonna get along great."

"Me too," Yoshi agreed. "By the way, I'm looking forward to meeting your friends soon. Whether I get along with them or not, I'll definitely be glad I'm not dealing with Bowser!"

Audrey and Yoshi laughed over the latter's comment, and Audrey kept her smile as she continued to wipe her nose.


End file.
